Promises and Pancake Syrup
by Serendipity Princess
Summary: AnnaxHao. Anna is a girl of her word, andthat's gotten her into a bit of a fix. What does pancake syrup have to do wih anything?


Tao Ren: What? Another Hao and Anna fic? What about me??  
Serendipity: But you don't like my fics about you!  
Ren: I'm always the brunt of a bad joke. Honestly, write a story and make me the hero.  
Serendipity: You know I only joke about you because I love you.  
Ren: REALLY?  
Serendipity: ...sure. And because you're so easy to make fun of.  
Ren: Impossible woman.  
Serendipity: NOW! To let Horohoro in on this. HOROHORO, DISCLAIM!  
Horohoro: Serendipity does not own Shaman King, pancakes, syrup, pink aprons, watches, the Patch Village, candy, Youtube, vanilla ice cream, Mayfield, squirre relish, possum fritters, TianTian-chan's Kitty Cafe,  
Ren: SHUT UP AND LET THE PEOPLE READ!  
Horohoro: Yes sir!

* * *

Kyoyama Anna was a girl of her word. Unfortunately. 

She sighed for the fifty-second time, then checked her watch. Two minutes until the official announcement of the new Shaman King. The final battle had been between Hao and Yoh, and Anna hadn't seen the outcome. All she knew was Yoh better have won.

--

"The announcement is in ten seconds!" Manta exclaimed.

"Yoh has to be Shaman King," Horohoro said decisively, "Or Anna's got a small problem!"

Oh yeah. That's why she wanted Yoh to win so badly. She had promised to marry the next Shaman King!

Ren laughed evilly on Anna's left. "I saw the outcome! I know how Anna's little bet with fate is going to turn out. But let's see what Anna thinks when she hears…"

"And the next Shaman King is…" Goldva's voice rang throughout the crowd, loud and clear. There was a breathless pause as the crowd awaited this earth-shattering piece pf news. "A- are you sure this is correct, Silva?"

"Positive, I watched the fight myself!" Silva replied in a whisper.

"Darn it! Now I owe Kalim fifty dollars! ASAKURA HAO IS THE NEW SHAMAN KING! Woo-hoo-hoo, yay yay, go throw a party or whatever."

A cheer erupted from one side of the crowd, a blood-curdling scream from the other.

"DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT! Why did I promise those two I'd marry the winner? And now! -"

A tap on Anna's shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned around. It was Hao.

"Anna," he began shyly. Anna almost giggled in spite of herself. HE was acting so un-Hao-like! And he was blushing! How cute!

Wait. Bad Anna. Bad, bad, BAD Anna.

"YES?" she snapped. (Nope, no giggling now!)

"I…I understand if you don't want to marry me. I mean, I want to marry you, don't misunderstand me! But I want you to be happy. And you won't be happy if you marry me, will you? You love Yoh. So I'll just be going now, acting like you never promised a thing…"

Aw, how sad he looked! Uh oh. Stop that, Anna. Anna mentally slapped herself. No. No.

"Don't worry, Hao. I'm a girl of my word." Anna replied coldly. She looked down, ignoring the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "I'll transfer my engagement immediately. Let me call Kino."

"You don't have to."

"I know," was all she said.

---

3 days later

---

"So it's official. We're engaged." Anna mumbled to herself one morning over her bowl of cereal as Hao walked in. "I'm spending the rest of my life with HIM."

"I can hear you, you know. And it's not too late to back out." Hao reminded her, walking to the fridge. "Hmm. I really need to go to the store."

"QUIT TELLING ME I CAN BACK OUT NOW! I know already! But I always keep my promise! Got it, idiot?" Anna yelled. She slammed her fist on the table, causing all of her cereal and milk to spill. She got up. "I'm going for a walk!"

When she returned fifteen minutes later (A very short walk. Walks were not Anna's thing.) the kitchen had been cleaned, and Hao had a pink apron on.

"What are you doing?" Anna looked at the boy standing over the stove.

"Hey, Anna!" He grinned as she sat down at the small kitchen table. "Care for a pancake? I made plenty!"

"Sure." she sighed, then got up and grabbed some plates and cups from the cupboard. Hao sat the skillet down on the plate, causing a small fire, which he quickly put out. He then took off his pink apron, (It was light pink with little frills on the edges, making Anna wonder if a girl had originally bought it.) grabbed the syrup and milk, and sat down across from his fiancée.

"How was your walk?" Hao asked, his mouth full of pancake. It actually came out like "House washes door smock" due to the quantity of pancake in his mouth, but Anna translated.

"Like a walk." Anna replied simply. "As if you care."

"Haha. I'm not completely heartless, Anna." Hao laughed. He had a musical laugh, like some oriental instrument Anna had heard once before and never completely forgotten. Not a gong…his voice wasn't yet deep enough. Hmm. That would require some pondering.

"So you claim."

"You need proof that I have a heart? I could rip my chest open, I suppose."

"I always need proof, though self-mutilation will not be necessary."

"Uh, I cooked you pancakes!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I cared about you enough to provide you with a healthy, balanced breakfast!"

"Oh, how great of you." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna, look at me." Hao commanded suddenly.

Anna surprised herself by complying. Then, Hao simply leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Anna asked, her head reeling. Was he wearing AXE COLOGNE?

"You had pancake syrup on your lip." Hao said nonchalantly, as if he kissed her everyday. (Not that she'd mind, she thought before she caught her senses.) Then he grinned. "Hold still, I missed some."

Ah, yes. Kyoyama Anna was a girl of her word. Fortunately.

* * *

Could you not see Hao in Axe cologne? Hehe. Um, yeah. Thanks to my friend Maegan for this idea. I don't think she knows she gave me the idea, but whatever. 

QUOTE OF THE FIC: We have to quick it up a little! Honestly!


End file.
